When Darkness Falls
by Coraline15
Summary: When kids start going missing from town, Dib suspects Zim as the cause. But it isn't long before Zim and Dib begin to realize the true cause of the murders and that their investigation may become a fight for survival PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D Slight ZaDr
1. Chapter 1

When Darkness Falls

**_Disclaimers: _****_All Invader Zim characters are owned by Jhonen Vasquez _****_and Slenderman and information are the property of Marble Hornets and _****_are copied without permission. This story has been made for fun and not profit.  
><em>**  
>Writer's Note: This is one of my first Invader Zim stories so please don't judge me on how it is written. The idea for this story kinda came to me while looking through some pictures on DeviantArt. After being unable to find a story for them, I decided that I wanted to write about it. This story kinda takes place around the holidays and is about Zim and Dib working together to find out why many of the kids around their town had gone missing. It also takes place around how it is in the series. This story might be a bit dark and very creepy. So for the people who may get upset or freaked out easily, might not want to continue reading this story. Just a warning in case you are. (Rated PG-13 for suspense and character deaths.)<p>

Prologue

The day was cold and windy; indicating it as being early fall. Within a distant suburban town, thick clouds of fog hung in the cool air around many of the buildings and empty streets. Soft footsteps soon filled the quiet air as a young girl she made her way down one of the abandoned streets. She was around the age of thirteen years old.

Her light brown hair reached past her shoulders. She wore a deep blue jacket with a brighter blue collar and crescent moon on the front along with a pair of faded blue jeans. As she continued on, she glanced up at the sky; realizing that the day was ending it would be dark soon; which made he begin to feel a bit uneasy. It had only been five thirty when she had left from her friend's house and she would be in big trouble if she hadn't gotten home soon.

"Crap! Mom's gonna _kill_ me." She told herself; picking up her pace into a brisk walk.

She stopped as something off in the distance caught her attention. She scanned the area with her bright emerald eyes; only seeing the thick leafless trees that lined the border of the woods.

"Thought I saw something." She said to herself; before walking again.

As she made her way down the street she turned her attention toward the woods again. The girl continued to gaze in that direction for a good few moments. Stopping once more as she saw a strange figure standing within the trees. After turning her attention to the street in front of her, she turned back toward the woods.

"Maybe just a quick look." She told herself; her curiosity getting the better of her.

Hesitantly, she began to make her way toward the woods. The fog had somewhat lifted and old left slight traces of it behind and night had soon settled in the sky. There were no stars; but a full, golden moon hung low in the sky, casting indistinct shadows amongst the trees around her. She felt a chill run down her spine as a ghostly breeze brushed past her.

The trees creaked eerily as another gust of wind rushed through their many leafless branches. She stopped as she continued to search for what she had seen; only to find nothing there. Feeling a bit confused, the girl began to go back the way she had come; occasionally glancing up at the moon above the trees.

The rough dirt continued to crunch beneath her clean white shoes as she continued on. A sudden noise soon caught her attention. She spun around quickly; catching a glimpse of movement within the darkness around her.

"Hello?" she called; getting no response.

After a moment, she soon began to feel like she was being watched, like a lion stalking its prey. Just then, there was a flash of movement within the shadows, catching her by surprise.

"Who's out there?" She said. There came no response.

The girl stood perfectly still. Suddenly, the movement came again. Her fear beginning to take over, she turned and fled through the trees; glancing over her shoulder as she ran. She could hear her pursuer close behind. After a few moments, she stopped to catch her breath.

When, she heard something from behind her. Standing perfectly still at first, the slowly began to turn her head. There was a sudden blood-curdling scream; which echoed through the air; startling many of the birds that had been perched upon the branches of the trees.

**Yeah... Not much talking in this part ^^; Sorry this part's kinda short -_-; Also I kinda suck at introductions ^^;^^; But I hope this sets the plot up okay :) This story is base off of a Role Play that one of my friends on DeviantArt had been working on. So thanks S****assafrass002 for letting me write this story :D ****More will be up sometime soon :D PLEASE R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D **

**PS- This character in this part is just a random kid that gets attacked ^^; Just so you don't have to keep guessing who it is :D**


	2. Chapter 2

When Darkness Falls

Part One

After many hours, the golden sun began to rise from beyond the city's horizon. The sky soon became a deep lavender as the bright golden sun began its ascent into the sky. A crimson blaze tinged the pink and orange clouds as the sun slowly began its way above the horizon. Light frost had begun upon the leafy coat on the ground beneath the trees.

A cold breeze rushed through the empty branches; causing them to creak in protest. As more time passed, citizens were soon coming out of their homes. Many of them heading to work, while others were on their way to their own personal destinations. One in particular, soon made their way down the road.

It was a young boy around the age of twelve. He was dressed in a black overcoat as to protect him from the cold weather. Beneath was a pale blue shirt with a grey smiley face on the front with a neutral expression; along with black pants, boots and a large pair of glasses. His hair was black and was in a scythe-like style. His name was Dib Membrane.

Dib continued his way down the road; not looking all too happy as he went. _'Another stupid day at school.'_ He thought to himself. Though he was now in Junior high things still seemed to not have really changed. As much as he had tried to prove Zim was an alien everyone still thought he was crazy.

"But today might be different." Dib told himself. "I will find a way to stop Zim and foil his evil plans."

A cold breeze rushed past him; causing him to shiver and grip his jacket. He kept walking but then something caught his attention; making him stop. Looking off to where the woods started, he gazed on in shock at what he saw. There were traces of police tape from what had looked to have been a crime scene; with many police cars along with an ambulance.

Dib slowly began his way toward the woods. After a moment, he stopped. _'I wonder what _happened._'_ Dib continued to think; unable to see what was going on; due to all the commotion. It was then that Dib got a glimpse of something among the crowd.

Two paramedics were making their way toward the ambulance carrying a black bag on a stretcher. Dib stared in awe; wondering how this could have happened. Then, all at once, Dib soon remembered something.

"Crap! I'm gonna be _late_!" He nearly shouted before running off into the direction he had been heading a moment before he came to the supposed crime scene.

_'I wonder what could've happened.'_ Dib thought as he ran. _'I wonder if it had to do with that creepy scream I heard.'_ As Dib continued to run, it wasn't long that he could see the school up ahead and he slowed his pace. When he got to there, there was a young girl sitting on the front steps; playing a hand held game.

She was around the age of ten years old; wearing a black jacket and boots along with a skull pendent. Her hair was a deep magenta purple; which reached to her shoulders. It was Dib's younger sister Gaz. As Dib slowed to a stop, Gaz glanced up.

"It's about time you got here." She stated; before turning back to her game.

"Gaz! I was on my way here and-"

"I don't really want to hear it right now." Gaz interrupted. "Just stay out of my way and you won't suffer." She replied and turned back to her game.

Dib sighed before turning back heading into the school. Dib soon made it to class; feeling relieved that he had made it into the bell; nearly three minutes before the bell would ring. As Dib sat down he noticed many of the other kids gathered near the wall near the door. But he looked out the window near where he sat; paying no attention to the others' conversation.

"Did you hear on the news? There was a girl that got killed last night." Said the blonde named Jessica.

There were gasps and awes of shock as Dib turned his attention toward them.

"Oh my God! How did it happen?" Asked another girl with purple hair named Zita; shocked by the news.

"They said that she was on her way home and she must of wanted to take a short cut through the woods." Jessica replied.

"She must have been attacked by some kind of animal." Said a dark skinned boy named The Letter M.

"And it's not the only body they've found." Jessica replied. "I heard that there were also people that were attacked during the night."

This got Dib's complete attention. _'More than one death?'_ Dib thought. _'How could this be happening?'_ Dib's eyes soon grew wide.

"Zim..." He murmured.

Just as he had said this, the bell soon rang and everyone sat down as their teacher came into the room. She seemed to be in her nineties and was very tall. Her eyes seemed to be hidden behind very thick-framed glasses.

"Class, today's lecture is about the over active myths and fantasies that pathetic people would believe in."

Just as she had finished her sentence the door to the room opened. Everyone turned their attention to who had come into the room. It seemed to be a young boy around the age of thirteen and had bright emerald green skin, no ears with black slicked back hair and deep amethyst eyes; which was really disguise to hide that he was in fact Irken; an alien that had come to Earth not too long ago. He was wearing a red jacket along with black pants, boots, and gloves. A grey and red metallic device rested on his back.

"You're late, Zim!" The teacher growled. "That's the fifth time this week."

"Sorry, Miss Bitters," Zim replied. "I had many things that needed to be taken care of."

"You and your excuses. Now sit down!" Shouted Miss Bitters.

Zim did as he had been told. Dib watched as the disguised Irken sat down in his seat.

"What you been _up_ to, Zim?" Dib accused. "Working on some evil _scheme_?"

"Nonsense!" Zim shouted. "I do no such things. I am normal!"

"Oh yeah? And I'll bet all the deaths of those kids are just a coincidence right?" Dib waited for a comeback but soon saw a look of shock on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Zim asked finally; confused.

"Don't try to pull that with me, Zim. I know it was you!"

"I know of no such thing!" Zim shot back.

"Yeah, Dib! He doesn't know about it! So stop blaming him!" Someone shouted. Dib scowled.

"I know it was you, Zim. It has to be." Dib murmured.

Miss Bitters growled at him; making him go quiet.

"Now class, open your text books to page 5381."

As Dib opened his book, he took another glance over at Zim who was a bit confused at he had just heard. _'You may fool them, Zim. But you can't fool me.'_ Dib continued to think. The rest of the day went without incident; other than the constant fight Dib and Zim would have now and then.

After a long day, the bell rang and Dib and everyone else were able to head home. As Dib continued his walk home, he chanced another look into the woods where the police had been; only to see the traces of police tape left behind from the crime scene. After taking a moment, Dib began his way down the street; thinking things over.

It had been nearly two years since Zim had arrived on Earth; which Zim had not come even near to taking over the planet. _'But he could at anytime.'_ Dib continued to think. _'He could be hiding something.'_ It wasn't long that he reached the house.

Dib then made a decision to head out to Zim's base to catch him in the act. As he went inside, he did not notice fog was beginning to form and an eerie form making its way through the growing darkness as day slowly became nightfall.

**Wah wah waaah... D: So here's the next part :D It was kinda hard to write for Miss Bitters ^^; But I hope you're okay with it anyways :) Sorry this part's kinda short ^^; I hope you're enjoying this so far :D I hope to get more up soon :D PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D**


	3. Chapter 3

When Darkness Falls

Part Two

As the day grew darker, Dib continued to get ready to head over to Zim's base. After gathering what he needed, he head down the steps that led to the living room. As he headed for the door, he saw Gaz sitting on the couch playing her hand held game.

"Gaz, I'm going out to spy on Zim at his base." He told her; walking toward the door. "I'll be back later."

Gaz glanced up; not looking interested in what her brother had said.

"And I care why?" She asked; before turning back to her game.

"If I'm not back in an hour or so, just make sure to tape my show for me. But I should be back before seven thirty."

Gaz glanced back up.

"You can go now." She replied.

Soon, Dib headed out the door.

"Okay, just a quick walk to Zim's place and then I can expose him for the horrible monster that he is." Dib said to himself.

And so, he began his way down the street. It wasn't long that he soon spotted an oddly shaped house. Stopping at the front of the yard, Dib stared up at the house; which had an eerie green and a deep purple roof.

In the yard were unnatural looking lawn gnomes lined on both sides of the sidewalk that led to the a men's room door on the front. Dib stood there for a moment; eying the gnomes in the front yard a bit anxiously. Though they may seem somewhat ordinary to any passerby, Dib knew they were in fact robotic and armed with a laser.

With careful steps he made his way toward the house, expecting the robots to spring to life as soon as they sensed he was near. He was slightly confused when the robots continued to sit in their places on the lawn. Taking this chance, Dib continued to walk toward the front door of the house; anticipating the gnomes' reactions to his presence.

Dib yelped as a laser shot out from behind him; narrowly missing him as he ducked for cover. Another laser shot to his left and another from the right. Dib rushed to the door; giving it a few hard knocks as he was now in a panic as the gnomes threatened to fire once again. After a moment, the door swung open revealing a small silver and cyan robot with matching cyan eyes standing there; a big smile on his face.

"HI!" He squealed happily.

"Where's Zim?" Dib asked; slightly out of breath from dodging the attacks from the gnomes.

"I's making TACOS!" The little robot shouted.

"I need to talk to Zim. Where _is_ he?" Dib asked again.

The robot didn't answer for a moment then said.

"Oh yeah... Master's working in the lab, doin' stuffs." He replied.

"Gir! Came a sudden voice from inside the house, as a figure with bright green skin and a pair of long antennas soon came into view.

His bright ruby eyes seemed to glow as he made his way forward. He was dressed in red with black pants, boots and gloves; a grew and red metal device rested on his back. It was Zim in his true form.

"How many times have I told you to- You!" Zim shouted; as he spotted Dib standing in the doorway. "What business do you have snooping around here, Dib-worm?"

"I think you know _exactly_ why I'm here!" Dib replied; coming into the house. "I've come to _stop_ you!"

"Wha?"

"I know you're the one who killed them, Zim." Dib accused; coming closer toward the undisguised Irken; shoving him back. "You're the reason behind it! I just _know_ it!"

"For the final _time_, Dib-Stink. I was not the one at fault!"

"That's what you _would_ say, isn't it, Zim?" Dib prosecuted; stepping closer. "You can't hide it! I'll prove that it was you. It's only a matter of time."

"I've had _enough_ of this nonsense!" Zim finally shouted. "Get out!"

"You're not getting away with this." Dib shouted as he was being shoved toward the door. "I will find the proof to what's been happening."

As he said this, Dib was shoved out the door; onto the front stoop of the house.

"Gnomes! Away with him!" Zim commanded.

The gnomes come to life once more and began to drag Dib toward where he had come in; dropping him on the ground outside the fence.

"And stay out!" Zim shouted before slamming the door shut.

"Fine, Zim!" Dib shouted. "I will find a way to catch you in the act! Maybe not now, but I will!"

As he was shouting this, a laser shot from one of the gnomes in his direction and Dib soon began to sprint down the street; heading back home. Inside the base, Zim stood where he was; staring angrily at the door he had just slammed shut. After a few moments, he turned away.

"Stupid human!" Zim shouted finally. "How dare he accuse Zim of such crimes?" He asked no one in particular. "I am not the one who caused such things."

Gir who had been standing at the door a moment ago, was settled down in front of the oversized TV screen; watching one of his favorite shows. He let out a giggle as he continued to watch.

"Stupid Earth-Stink," Zim continued to rant; a bit more calm now. "Him and his constant blame and complaining."

He stopped for a moment.

"But these disappearances... And deaths... What could all of this mean? Since I am not the cause..." He paused for a moment. "And I somehow can't shake this strange feeling. Over the time I had known the Dib-Human, it has been the first time that I had sensed something off about him somehow... A sense of anxiety... And worry..."

Zim trailed off.

"No! I should not be thinking about that stink-beast and his feelings! I have much more important things to worry about! Gir!"

The little robot jump from his spot.

"Yes! My lord!" He saluted; his eyes changing from cyan to bright red.

"I will be down in my lab working on a few things. Don't disturb me."

"Yes Sir!" Gir replied; before his eyes change back to normal. "TACOS!" He then screamed before running out the door.

Zim sighed and shook his head. After doing so, Zim then went into the kitchen. Taking the trash can elevator, he headed down to the underground lab.

**Not much happening in this part ^^; But I hope you like it anyways :) Sorry if it's ****kinda short ^^; I think it's also a bit rushed -_-; I hope to get more up soon :D PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D**


	4. Chapter 4

When Darkness Falls

Part Three

On the other side of town; near the park, there was a bit of commotion as many citizens continued to talk about the deaths that had accured the night before and possibly other times before. As the talk of the events continued one group of kids stood nearby one of the trees. The first of the kids was a young girl around the age of thirteen years old with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a bright pink jacket, blue jeans, and pink shoes. It was Jessica.

With her was another girl and a young boy. The girl was around the age of fourteen years old. She had short black hair, dark skin, and honey brown eyes. She wore a bright yellow jacket with a pink flower on the front along with faded blue jeans and white sneakers. Her name was Alex.

The boy was around the age twelve years old. He had short blue hair and light brown eyes. He wore a deep purple jacket black pants and white shoes along with a pair of glasses. His name was Brian.

"I still can't believe this happened." Alex frowned.

"Well, if she would've stayed on the sidewalk like she was supposed to, then she would probably been fine." Her friend Jessica replied; crossing her arms.

"What about the other kids that were killed?" Asked Brian. "They weren't all in that one part woods when they were killed."

"Yeah, that's right." Alex agreed. "They said that they found another body near another part of the woods; while the others were maybe somewhere near the park."

At these words, she glanced over toward the woods nearby. She stared at the woods for a moment; thinking that she had seen something, but soon shook it off.

"Well, I know what they all had in common." Jessica said.

"What's that?" Asked Alex.

"They were all by themselves when they were attacked."

"Yeah, you're right." Brian replied; after thinking for a moment.

There was a long silence between them. They soon looked out toward the park to see that everyone had already begun to leave. Jessica then looked up to see the sun had already set and night had settled in the sky. The bright silver moon shimmered high above them, casting many eerie shadows around them. Before long, Jessica spoke up.

"We should probably head back home." She told them. "If we head through the park, we'll be able to get back before our parents know anything's up."

"I don't know, Jessie," Brian replied; a bit anxious.

"Yeah, what if the thing that killed the other kids shows up?" Alex agreed; feeling equally nervous.

"It was probably just some animal or something." Jessica replied. "Besides, it only attacks people who go off alone or were in the woods. I doubt it'd come after us if we're out in the open."

"I guess you're right." Alex replied.

"Well, then let's go." Jessica said.

And soon, they began their way through the park. As they continued to walk, Alex began to glance over her shoulder toward the woods. She could slightly make out an eerie figure within the light fog that had began to form.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Asked Brian; causing Alex to look ahead.

"I've got this weird feeling." She said; looking over her shoulder again. "It feels like we're being followed."

"I think you're just imagining things, Alex." Jessica replied; stopping and turning around.

The three of them looked around. The soft mist was beginning to form. "Crap! It's getting to hard to see anything." Jessica said as they stopped; since they could barely see through the darkness and fog around them.

Alex began to get that strange feeling. Slowly glancing over her shoulder again, she could see an eerie figure within the darkness and mist. The figure seemed to be getting closer. The others could soon see it as well. Now in a panic, the three of them soon began to sprint through the park as the figure seemed to be following close behind.

They continued to run; but something caused them to stop. There were trees nearby; which meant they had somehow gotten to the woods. They began to grow uneasy as the fog began to rapidly increase.

"What's going on?" Jessica shouted.

The only reply that came was a low and creepy child-like laugh.

"What was that?" Brian asked; terror in his voice.

Without warning something struck out; snatching Alex by the leg and dragging her through the trees. Alex's screams echoed through the air as she was pulled into the woods.

"Alex!" Jessica shouted.

She suddenly turned to the sound of Brian's scream; only to find him missing. Jessica glanced around franticly; searching for her friends. She looked around; still hearing her friends' screams. Suddenly, there was a loud, sickening *CRACK* and the screaming soon stopped. All was silent all that could be heard was the sound of her heavy breathing. After a moment, she finally spoke.

"Guys?" As she said this, there was a soft *thump* from behind her.

Turning around, she soon saw an unusual form laying on the ground. She slowly made her way closer to investigate, but stopped as she heard a soft slash beneath one of her shoes. Glancing down her eyes grew wide as she saw a dark red substance staining the grass. Jessica slowly shifted her gaze to where it was coming from and froze.

Brian was on the ground; his back bent at an unnatural position as blood dripped from the sides of his mouth; a pool of it forming beneath him. Placing her hands over her mouth in horror, Jessica took a few steps back; looking over to see Alex nearby; her legs snapped at odd angles and her neck bent at the wrong angle; a pool of blood forming as well.

Jessica continued to stare; completely horrified, before she heard a faint sound from nearby. Without a second thought, Jessica turned and ran to where she hoped would be the right way home. She continued to run; sensing it was right behind her. Refusing to let herself slow down, Jessica ran down the road. She ran until she came to the sidewalk that was lit with streetlamps.

Once there, she turned to see if she was escaped. Still sensing a presence, Jessica began to run once more until she soon reached her house. She began to franticly pull at the door; panicking as she thought it was locked; but soon was able to get it open. After doing so, she ran inside; slamming the door shut and locking it.

**Yeah... Um... I might have gotten carried away -_-; This is a horror story after all ^^; And also I think I might have over ****exaggerated this part -_-; Please don't be mad D: Also, I'm working on the next part soon :) So stay tuned :D**** PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D**

**PS- The girl named Alex was just a random character ^^; Just so you're not wondering who she might be :)**


	5. Chapter 5

When Darkness Falls

Part Four

As time passed, the onyx black sky soon became a deep lavender as a golden sun began to peek over the horizon. Colors of orange and red painted the sky above the city as the sun continued to rise. Many of the citizens began their daily routines of heading to work and other destinations.

As the morning got brighter, Dib knew this would be the day he would finally catch Zim in the act. As he got ready for school, he knew Zim had to be the one who was do something so horrible. After getting ready, Dib walked out of the house and made his way down the road; continuing to plan on how to stop Zim's plans.

After a moment, he stopped walking as he somehow felt that something was amiss. A sense of what might really be going on as he thought things over. Only then, did he stop and think about the situation. _'Why would Zim only be killing kids?'_ He continued to think as he made his way down the road again; heading towards the school. _'Wouldn't he be killing the adults _too_?'_ He continued to draw a blank until he something came to his mind.

"He's probably doing it to make all the people who lost their kids weak so he can destroy them. Yeah, that's gotta be it." Dib finally concluded; picking up his pace toward the school.

It wasn't long that he soon made it to the learning facility and he slowed his pace. As usual he saw his younger sister sitting on the front steps; playing her hand held game. _'She must be taking a shortcut to school.'_ Dib pondered for a moment.

"Hey, Gaz." Dib finally said.

Gaz glanced up for a moment; grunting in reply before turning back to her game.

"I'll finally get him, Gaz." Dib told her. "This time, I'll be sure to find out what's been going on."

"I really don't care at the moment." Gaz replied; still playing her game. "And don't bother me. I'm in the zone."

Dib sighed before heading up the steps leading into the school. As Dib made his way down the hall, he stopped suddenly as he the lights above him began to flicker; making slight popping and buzzing as they sporadically turned on and off. Dib stared in awe as this happened. It was then that he remembered the school was very old and that the lights would occasionally short circuit.

Ignoring the eerie feeling, Dib soon began his way to class once again. Once in class, Dib felt relieved that he had made it in time. As Dib sat down he noticed some of the other kids were missing.

Looking over, Dib could see Jessica coming into the room; crying her eyes out. Some of the kids that were there soon gathered around; completely concerned. But Dib continued to sit where he was; glancing over at the others nearby.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" The Letter M asked; worried.

"What happened?" Asked Zita; equally concerned. Jessica sniffled; still sobbing.

"It... It took them." She managed to say. Dib looked over as he heard this.

"What took who?" Asked someone else.

"I... I don't know what it was... But it came and..." She trailed off.

Soon, she spoke again.

"Me, Alex, and Brian were hanging out and when we were on our way home, this weird creature came out of the fog." Jessica explained; still sobbing. "We ran but we couldn't get away from it. I-it was too fast... It grabbed them... They were screaming and then it all went quiet. I was looking for them in the fog... But when I found them..." She trailed off. "They're both dead!" She shouted; sobbing harder. "Their blood on the ground." Jessica continued to cry.

Everyone was shocked by the news. Dib turned away, thinking of what had just been said. _'More deaths last night?'_ Dib thought. _'This could only mean one things.'_ Dib's eyes soon grew wide.

"Zim..." He murmured. "It must have been him. He had to have done it after I had gone home from his base."

Just as he had said this, the bell soon rang and everyone sat down as Miss Bitter entered the room.

"Class, as you know, there have been more deaths occurring throughout the city. The police are still investigating what's been killing them."

"It was a horrible monster!" Jessica shouted; catching everyone's attention. "It killed my friends and now it's after us all!"

"Silence! I will not have panic in this classroom." Miss Bitters growled.

Jessica continued to sob as Zita and Sara tried to comfort her.

"Now, open your textbooks and read the copy-write information. You will all be quizzed on this."

As everyone did as they were told, Dib glanced over at Zim's empty seat; wondering why he wasn't in class. _'Probably out scheming.'_ Dib concluded; taking another glance over at the empty desk.

"I'll get him sooner or later." He murmured to himself.

As the school day dragged on, Dib continued to feel uneasy about what had been happening. With the constant deaths that had been occurring during the night, it seemed that no one was safe; alone or otherwise.

After some thought, Dib came to a decision that after school was done, he would prepare to head out and find the cause on his own. But he would need to be prepared since he wasn't truly sure of what might happen during the investigation.

For now, he would have to wait until the school day was up before he would be able to find the truth behind the murders. As the uneventful day finally drew to a close and everyone was free to go, Dib rushed home; gathering what he would need for the investigation.

**Not much happening in this part ^^; This part has gone through a lot of changes, but I think I'm happy with how it turned out now :) I'll try to get more up soon :D PLEASE R&R! THANK! :D:D**


	6. Chapter 6

When Darkness Falls

Part Five

By the time he had finished preparing, the sun was already beginning to set. Dib began his way down the stairs that led to the living room. As he headed for the door, he saw Gaz sitting on the couch playing her hand held game.

"Gaz, I'm going out to investigate the murders." He told her; walking toward the door. "And don't worry, I'll be back later." Gaz glanced up; an expression of what seemed to be shock.

"You're just going to go and run around to find some psychopath?" She asked after a moment.

"Yes... I'll be able to stop whoever's been killing all the kids. My complete guess is still Zim though." Dib replied. "Don't worry Gaz, I'm prepared for whatever's out there."

"I still think it's a dumb idea." Gaz replied; looking back at her game.

"Just make sure to keep the door unlocked. I'll be back in a few hours." Dib replied; before turning toward the door.

With that said, Dib headed out the door.

"Okay, I just need a place to start." Dib said to himself.

A sudden blood-curdling scream that echoed through the air; caused him to turn around in shock.

"I guess I know where to start then." He quickly made his way in the direction he had heard the scream.

As he continued down the road, a light mist was already beginning to form; getting thicker by the minute. Before long, he came to where the thick leafless trees lined the border of the woods. Looking off to where the woods started, he could still see traces of police tape from the supposed crime scene; the loose pieces twisting slightly in the soft remnants of the cold wind that blew around him.

Taking one last look at the buildings behind him, Dib slowly began his way into the woods; lifting up and ducking under one of the strands of police tape that blocked his way. After doing so, he let go of the tape; letting it softly drop back in its place. Dib gazed around the woods.

The fog had somewhat lifted and left slight traces of it behind as night settled in the sky. There were no stars; but a full, golden moon hung low in the sky, casting indistinct shadows amongst the trees around him. The trees creaked eerily as another ghostly wind rushed through their many leafless branches.

Dib took one last look at where he had come; before turning back and looking into the distance; seing nothing but trees. Taking a deep breath, Dib soon made his way deeper into the woods. The rough dirt continued to crunch beneath his boots as he continued on. A sudden noise soon caught his attention; causing him to stop.

"What..? Who's there?" He called, turning this way and that.

Dib felt a chill run down his spine as a ghostly breeze brushed past him. He scanned the area for a sign of life; which part of him hoped there wouldn't be. The trees creaked eerily as another gust of wind rushed through their many leafless branches.

Another noise soon caught Dib's attention. Dib spun around quickly. He could He could feel a presence within the darkness around him. Dib stood perfectly still. Soon, he took a fearful step back. It was then that he wondered if the investigation was really worth his own risk.

A sudden low and creepy child-like laugh echoed through the trees. Now in a panic, Dib turned and fled through the trees in the direction he had come; glancing over his shoulder as he ran. Suddenly, Dib tripped and fell; landing roughly on the ground; in a pile of brown and rotting leaves on the surprisingly hard ground.

Dib grimaced as the taste of decaying plants reached his tongue. Spitting the leaves out in disgust, Dib was soon beginning to feel nauseated. Dib turned around; wondering what had caused him to fall. It was shortly afterwards that he wished he hadn't.

His eyes drew wide at what he saw. A young girl around the same age as him, laid on the ground. Her back was bent at an unnatural position; as well as her neck. Her long blonde hair matted and stained with blood; a pool of it soaking into the ground. Dib stared in awe as he recognized who it was. It was Jessica.

"Oh my God." Dib whispered; feeling sick at the sight of her.

The creepy laughter came again, catching him by surprise. Dib scrambled to his feet and continued running. He suddenly collided with something; knocking him down. He stared up in horror at the figure standing over him. It wasn't long that his fear soon became shock as he recognized who it was.

"You!" He shouted; beginning to scowl.

"You?" The other repeated.

"What're you doing here, Zim?" Dib accused; rising to his feet.

"Me! What are _you_ doing here?"

"You answer first!" Dib growled.

"If you must know, I was out looking for Gir." Zim replied.

"You won't get away with- What?" Dib asked confused.

"That's right, I was looking for Gir." Zim replied. "He hadn't come back since last night." He continued to explain. "He usually comes back after the night is over. It's very unlike him to not return home the next day." He finished; fixing his wig into place. "I have searched all day for him and I still have not come close to finding him."

Dib stared in shock at what the disguised Irken had said.

"Now, what are you doing here? Since I've answered your question, answer mine."

Dib was at a loss of words. Soon, he found his voice again.

"I thought you were..." Dib trailed off. "I came to stop you." Dib finished lamely.

"For the final time, I had not been the one who-" Zim was suddenly cut off as something came crashing down from one of the trees; causing them both to yelp in surprised shock.

The two rivals began to calm down; but soon stared in awe at the sight before them. It was the small robot; or what remained of him. Half of his face was missing; while the other half was smashed in. His body was a jumbled heap of metal. His remaining eye was blank and cracked; with many pieces of it missing.

"Oh God..." Dib murmured.

As Zim picked up the metallic heap in awe, a low and creepy child-like laugh caused them both to freeze.

"Um... What was that?" Zim asked after a moment.

They froze as they heard a bone-chilling snarl coming from behind them. They slowly began to turn around; soon staring in shock as a strange figure met their vision. The duo stared in awe as it came closer.

The creature seemed to be extremely tall; a height no human could possibly ever reach. It was suspended above the ground on long thin looking limbs; strange upper limbs protruding from them. Dib was about to shout and say "You won't get away with it Zim"; but froze as he realized Zim was still beside him; staring in shock as the strange creature crept closer.

The two of them took a fearful step back as they got a good look at the creature. It seemed to be dressed all in black and had pure white skin. What shocked them the most was that this creature had no face to speak of.

Two dark, blank sockets made up its eyes while two small slits made up where its nose would be and had no mouth. The duo stared in awe and horror as the white of the creature's skin seemed to glint in the golden glow of the moon above.

A chill ran down the boy and Irken's backs as the creature let out a creepy, low-pitched laugh as it dropped a battered body on the ground; the victim's glazed over eyes wide open in horror; their mouth open in a soundless scream; blood pooling beneath the battered and broken body.

Now in a panic, the duo turned and fled through the trees as fear began to take over. They could hear their pursuer close behind. Zim and Dib ran as fast they could go, trying their best to avoid the fallen timber along the path. As they were running, Dib's foot suddenly caught on one of the tree's roots, causing him to stumble and fall. Dib hit the hard ground; snaring his jacket on a sharp rock and gashing his arm in the process.

Zim stopped and turned around; staring with uncertainty of what to do as he saw a dark shape approaching in the distance. He turned back toward the direction he was running but soon turned back; shock and awe flashing on his face.

Dib panted heavily as he was getting to his hands and knees; wincing at the pain in his arm that was beginning to bleed. He tried to get to his feet but stumbled to the ground again. He looked up in shock as he felt something grab his arm. To his surprise, he saw Zim staring back at him; a look of fear on his face; still carrying Gir's body with his other arm.

"Come on!" Zim shouted; pulling Dib to his feet.

Dib began to stumble again as he and Zim began to run. But after getting his footing, Dib was able to run at a steady pace as he and Zim continued their escape. The duo ran for what seemed to be forever; when, they came to where the trees ended. It wasn't long that they made it to a sidewalk that was lit with streetlamps.

Though a bit tired, they refused to stop running. They went on until a familiar house came into view. Zim would've argued about why they would go to Dib's house but decided against it as they made it to the door.

Dib began to franticly pull at the door; panicking as it didn't open. Then after a few more tries, Dib was able to get the door open. After doing so, they both ran inside; slamming the door shut and locking it. The two then collapsed on the floor; trying to catch their breath.

"What in the name of Irk _was_ that thing?" Zim panted; his eyes huge with shock and fear.

"I have no idea," Dib managed to say in between breaths. "But I know for _sure_ that it wasn't you."

"Of _course_ it wasn't me! Why would it have been!"

"Shh! Keep it down," Dib whispered; harshly. "Gaz is probably asleep right now. And trust me, you don't want to be around her when she's gets in a bad mood."

Zim took a few deep breaths before calming down.

"Well, what do you suggest we do now?" As Zim had said this, they could sense a shadow looming near the window.

"C'mon." Dib whispered; motioning Zim to follow as he quickly yet silently raced up the steps; with Zim following suit.

As Dib had guessed Gaz was in her room; for the door was closed and locked into place. The duo then made it to Dib's room; which still had the door open. They quickly ran inside; closing and locking the door.

After removing setting Gir and on the floor, Zim set his jacket on a chair, before glancing around the room. Dib at this time, was removing his own jacket; glancing at the sleeve to see a well-sized hole near the gash he had received when he fell; which the blood had slightly dried.

After hanging it up in the closet; thankful that his jacket was black and knowing that he would need to fix the hole in it later, Dib made his way over toward the bed. The bright blue glow from the computer monitors illuminated a corner of the room; making everything around them visible.

Zim could see many posters and pictures that decorated the walls; many of them saying 'UFO', 'Bigfoot', 'Werewolves' and many others to that effect. His gaze soon landed on one on the wall near the bed saying 'Mysterious Mysteries'. As Zim continued to look around, Dib fetched a first aid kit out from beneath his bed; thankful that his father had suggested every room having one.

"You must really enjoy studying these strange beings." Zim commented after a moment.

Dib jumped as he had forgotten that Zim was still there.

"Well, it's part of being a paranormal investigator." Dib replied; setting the first aid on the bed and taking a seat on the left of it.

Dib turned on a small light; as to better see the wound.

The digital clock nearby read 8:37pm. Taking out some antiseptic, bandages, and other things that might be needed, Dib placed them out on the small table beside him, dabbing some of the liquid on a cotton pad. He grimace at the stinging sensation as he cleaned the wound.

As Dib cleaned the wound, the dirt and blood came off and the wound bled freshly. He began to bandage it but was having a slight difficulty in doing so. Seeing this, Zim made his way over; causing Dib to look up.

"Here," Zim said frowning. "Let me."

Dib was about to protest; but reluctantly nodded. Zim began at work to bandage the wound. As he did so, Dib jerked back in pain.

"Ow! Easy!" Dib hissed angrily.

"Quit your squirming, Dib-Worm!" Zim growled back; being careful to keep his voice down. "It won't help any."

"Sorry." Dib replied finally.

No one said a word for a few moments. Soon, Dib spoke up.

"So why did you do it?" He asked finally; causing Zim to stop and look up from what he was doing.

"What do you mean?" Zim asked; confused.

"You know what I'm talking about," Dib replied; looking very serious. "When I fell, you could have just left me there and get attacked. Then you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore... But you saved me... Why?"

Zim was in deep thought. Why _had_ he saved Dib? What could possibly be his reason? Zim looked at the bandaging; as if searching for an answer.

"I... I'm not really _sure_." Zim replied finally; glancing up. "I'm trying to understand why I would."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, whatever the reason," Dib began. "Thanks for saving me."

Zim stared at him for a moment.

"You're welcome." Zim replied. Soon, he went back to the task at hand.

Soon, he was finished.

"Thanks." Dib smiled. Zim smiled slightly in return.

"Well, do you suppose we do now?" Zim asked.

They suddenly heard a strange noise coming from outside the window; causing them both to freeze. Dib got up and quickly shut off the computer; while Zim shut off the light; casting everything in darkness; save for the bright silver moon that seeped in through the shades of the window. It wasn't long that they could see a shadow looming outside the window; which Dib was glad he had it locked.

Dib and Zim stared in horror as they sat in the shadows; keeping completely quiet as the shadow seemed to spy through the shaded window. With the risk of being attacked, Zim wouldn't be able to go back to the base; at least not at this time. They would both have to remain here until the next morning... Until sunrise.

**Phew! :) That was a lot to write -_- And I'm not really sure but I think I might have overdid this part ^^; I hope you're still enjoying my story though :D M****ore is sure to come :) I'll try to get more up soon :D PLEASE R&R! THANK! :D:D**


	7. Chapter 7

When Darkness Falls

Part Six

Hours came and went before the sun began to rise again over the distant horizon. Colors of orange and red that painted the sky above the city as the sun continued its ascent into the sky. As the day grew brighter, small rays of sunlight began to shimmer in through the shaded window; casting the room with dim light.

Dib began to stir as he soon awoke. He soon opened his eyes. Looking around, he soon froze in shock. From where he was situated; which he realized was at the foot of his bed, he saw Zim resting against the wall across from him; looking as if he were asleep. Dib jumped up from shock; nearly falling over onto the floor. _'What's _he_ doing here!'_ Dib screamed in his mind.

It was then that the memories started to come rushing back. That they had ran to his house after that weird creature came after them. They had made it inside and Dib had brought Zim to his room. Dib then glanced down to see that he was still in his regular clothes. He sighed annoyingly before continued thinking of what had happened.

Soon, he glanced down at his arm where the bandage was wrapped snug around the wound that he had obtained. _'That's _right_.'_ Dib thought suddenly. _'He saved me from that creature thing... Whatever it was.'_ He took another glance at the Irken resting against the wall. It began to confuse him as to why someone who had been out to destroy the human race would suddenly risk his life to save his enemy. _'Enemy...'_ Dib thought for a moment.

Over the time that he had known Zim, the Irken hadn't even come close to taking over Earth. So why did he still want to expose him? Dib tried to think it through to find the answer. _'Why _wouldn't_ I?' _Dib continued to ponder. _'Zim is an evil alien bent on world conquest... But...'_ He began to trail off. He then glanced over to see Gir's metallic body on the ground; unmoving. He then remembered the look of fear that was on Zim's face when he had come to Dib's rescue. He seemed really worried and scared.

"Is everything alright, Dib-Worm?" Zim'ssudden voice snapped Dib back to the present and he turned to see Zim looking back at him a bit confused.

"Yes, everything's fine!" Dib replied; a little harsher than he intended; which he realized as he saw Zim jerked back in surprise.

"Sorry." Dib said; a bit softer this time; looking at the floor.

"It's alright." Zim replied; a bit uncertain.

"I've just been thinking." Dib confessed finally.

Zim rose from his spot; walking over to Dib; causing the twelve-year-old to glance up.

"Well, we've made it another day," Zim stated; turning his attention toward the window; where the shadow had been previously the night before; only to find it was gone. "And that creature seems to have gone." Zim continued; turning toward Dib again.

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel like this won't be the last time we see it." Dib replied; frowning.

Just then, a voice rang out.

"Hurry up Dib! It's time to go!" Dib knew that it Gaz and he knew better than to make her upset.

"Well, we should get ready to for school." Dib said finally and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Zim asked; causing Dib to stop and turn around.

"I'm going to change. I can't look like a hobo." With that, Dib left the room and Zim shook his head

"Worm-Babies and their stupid human habits." He murmured before realizing that he still had his disguise on from the night before.

Taking out another pair of disguised contacts and a new wig he soon replaced them. Turning around he saw Dib standing there. Dib then came in and got his jacket.

"Okay, c'mon," Dib said; putting on his jacket. "Gaz left already."

Zim nodded before getting his own coat from the chair, where he had left it; putting it on before running out of the room and following Dib down the steps. They went out the door and began their way down the street. As they did so, the duo soon realized that the days seemed to be getting colder. A gust of wind blew past them; causing them both to shiver.

"S-stupid infernal Earth weather!" Zim growled; his breath slightly misting in the chilled air.

"Oh s-stop complaining Zim," Dib replied; his breath doing the same. "You're so annoying."

"You dare insult Zim!" Zim demanded.

Dib rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, we're going to be late." Dib told him.

Zim scowled in reply but nonetheless followed behind Dib as they made their way down the road. The two remained silent as they continued on toward their destination. Before long, Dib spoke up.

"Zim?" He said at last.

"What is it, Dib-Stink?" Zim replied; a bit annoyed; but mostly surprised to hear Dib speaking.

Dib stopped walking; while Zim continued.

"I'm sorry." Dib replied; looking at the ground.

This caused Zim to stop walking and turn around; confused by what he heard his rival say.

"Why are you apologizing, Dib-Stink?"

Dib looked at him for a moment.

"I think it's the right thing to do." He replied finally. "I mean, you weren't the one behind the murders and I shouldn't have said those things to you." Dib added. "So I'm sorry."

Zim stared at him for a moment. Dib began to think about what he was saying. _'What am I doing?'_ He thought to himself. _'He's supposed to be my enemy.'_ his thoughts were cut short as Zim began to speak.

"Your request for forgiveness has been received." Zim replied; placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dib was shocked to hear this.

"So truce?" Dib asked.

Zim removed his hand from Dib's shoulder and looked at him for a moment. Dib began to regret telling Zim what he had said before. It had possibly shown Zim that he was weak; which could possibly lead him to his downfall. But to his surprise, Zim slowly held out his hand; as if trying to reconsider something. Dib looked at it for a moment before smiling and taking Zim's hand in his and they shook on it. Zim then grinned evilly and gripped Dib's hand really hard.

"OW!" Dib cried out; pulling his hand back in pain as Zim giggled evilly.

"You stink, Zim." Dib whimpered; massaging his hand while Zim continued laughing.

Scowling, Dib then punched Zim in the arm really hard; causing Zim to cry out in pain and Dib began to laugh. Zim scowled; rubbing his now really sore arm.

"C'mon, we've wasted enough time. We've gotta get to school." Dib stated after recovering from his laughing.

And so they began to their way down the road.

**Sorry for the really long wait for such a short and kinda crappy chapter -_-; I had a really bad writer's block and had a few things that needed to be taken care of ^^; Anyways, I hope ****you're all still enjoying my story :D I'm working at this story now after such a long time away from it ^^; But anways, I hope they're not too OOC :( M****ore will come hopefully soon :) So stay tuned :D PLEASE R&R! THANK! :D:D**


	8. Chapter 8

When Darkness Falls

Part Seven

Zim and Dib made their way down the road. It wasn't long that they could see the school out in the distance. As the duo continued on, they soon began to have an uneasy feeling. It was then that they noticed that the sky was becoming darker than usual.

The two stopped; glancing up at the sky. A round and eerie black object was slowly passing over the sun which was usually a bright gold; was beginning to lose its color and was growing darker; the sky slowly becoming a deep crimson red.

"What in the name of Irk..?" Zim began in shock as he and Dib stared in awe at the sight before them.

"It's a solar eclipse." Dib replied; still looking at what was happening.

"Does your filthy Earth always go through this strange events?" Zim asked; looking over at Dib curiously.

Dib looked back at him; beginning to go pale.

"This only happens once a great while." Dib responded. "And they usually happen during the night."

As he finished saying this, a light mist was beginning to form around them; getting thicker by the minute. Zim and Dib could soon feel a presence within the growing darkness; which sent a chill down their spines. They froze as they soon heard a bone-chilling snarl coming from behind them.

The two began to sprint down the road; daring themselves not to look back. Fear taking them over, Zim and Dib continued to run. They could hear their pursuer close behind; the creature's chilling laugh filling the air around them. It wasn't long that they soon reached the school yard; which was now empty.

They continued to run until they reached the door. Zim and Dib stopped to catch their breath; but could soon see an eerie figure approaching from the distance. They turned and franticly pulled at the door. After a couple tries, they finally got it open. A

fter doing so, they both ran inside; slamming the door shut. They took a moment to rest but soon remembered what they needed to do. They began to sprint down the hallway until they came to the right room. The two ran inside; causing everyone to turn toward at the sudden interruption.

"Zim! Dib! You're both late!" Miss Bitters growled.

"Well you see-" "Evil creature-" "Monster thing!" Dib and Zim both shouted franticly; not making much sense.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Sit down!" Miss Bitters shouted.

The two slouched; but soon did as they were told. Taking their rightful seats Dib soon noticed that many of the kids in his class were missing and others had replaced them. Dib's eyes grew wide as he saw that Gaz was in the seat behind him.

"Gaz? Why are you-"

"Our classes were combined because of all the disappearances." Gaz replied. "This doesn't mean I'm happy to see you."

"Class, today's lecture is about the horrible world that we are forced to live in and how we will all eventually die." Miss Bitters began.

As their teacher continued to ramble on about the subject, Dib couldn't help but to look out the window; the deep crimson of the eclipse soaking everything that it touched. The mist outside had slightly lifted; but the deep tint of red still gave him little to no comfort. The lights above them made an eerie popping and buzzing; flickering on and off. The old vents rattling faintly as gusts of air rushed through the rigid and worn out metal.

The entire day seemed to go by agonizingly slow. After what seemed to be forever, the final bell rang and everyone could head home. Dib turned to where Zim was sitting. Seeing Zim was about to leave the room, Dib ran over and grabbed his arm; causing Zim to spin around in shock.

"I have no idea what we might be up against," Dib began. "But whatever it is, I just hope I'm wrong."

"What are you blabbering about, Dib-Human?" "We're gonna do some research on the murders that have been happening all over town." Dib replied. "The library is just down the hall."

"What are you both up to?" They heard someone ask.

Turning around they saw Gaz standing there; her arms crossed and looking impatient.

"Gaz!" Dib said; a bit shocked.

He then turned his attention toward the window; noticing that the eclipse had somewhat lifted; though it was still a bit dark. His shock soon became fear.

"You should head back home. Right now. Before it's too late." He told her. "When you get home, lock the door."

"Will you just tell me what's going on? Do it now or I'll make sure you we be plunged in a horrible nightmare world." Gaz replied; getting annoyed.

"We're staying to do research on the monster that's been killing everyone." Dib answered. "The creature seems to only come out during the night. But with this solar eclipse..." Dib trailed off as he saw his sister's face.

Dib could sense something was off about her.

"Please Gaz, it's for your own safety!" Dib pretty much begged. "We'll try to get back soon. Just please listen to me for once!" Dib asked.

Gaz looked at him in shock; but soon sighed.

"Fine," She replied finally.

Dib smiled and hugged her.

"We'll be back later." He told her; pulling back.

Gaz had a strange look on her face; which Dib couldn't tell what it was. Before anything else could be said, Gaz made her way out or the room. Dib watched her leave.

"You seem very attached to this human." Zim said; causing Dib to jump and turn at the sudden voice.

"Well yeah... She's my little sister." Dib replied after a moment. "C'mon, we've gotta get to the library before they lock up."

And so, the duo hurried down the hall; while others left the school and headed home.

**Sorry for the wait ^^; It took me a while to figure things out -_-; ****But anways, yeah... I was just kinda winging it for this part ^^; Sorry if it's really short and I think I might have rushed it -_-; ****M****ore will come hopefully soon :) So stay tuned :D PLEASE R&R! THANK! :D:D**


	9. Chapter 9

When Darkness Falls

Part Eight

It was now 6:30 at night and the school was mostly empty; save for a few janitors that would clean up after class hours were up. Zim and Dib at the time were in the library. As much time they had spent looking over the computer, they were still unable to find anything that would be useful to them.

Dib rested his head in his hand as he continued his position in the seat in front of the computer; while Zim stood nearby; glancing from over Dib's shoulder. As Dib was still looking up information, Zim continued to become more and more frustrated.

"Stupid Earth technology!" Zim growled. "There is never anything useful when you want to find it!"

"Would you stop complaining, Zim?" Dib asked; glancing over at the disguised Irken beside him. "You can't expect to find anything right away."

"Well it hasn't been right away, Dib," Zim replied. "It's been nearly four hours!" Dib sighed; but ignored Zim's rant.

"I guess we've done all of this for nothing." He said finally. Dib was about to get off until he found a link titled "Myths and Legends". Being the paranormal investigator that he was, Dib found it interesting. Clicking the link, the twelve-year-old began to go through the information. But one thing in particular soon caught his attention.

Clicking the information button, another window to the site opened up; which was titled "Slenderman Myth". Dib read intently at the contents; becoming a bit nervous. Many reports of town killings were on there, as well as pictures and old photos taken before the incidents of a really tall and strange being; clearly not being human.

"Oh my God..." Dib murmured; catching Zim's attention.

"What is it?" He asked; confused and concerned.

"Just what I was hoping wouldn't be happening." Dib replied; becoming more anxious. "Apparently, this has happened before... Before we were even around."

"What're you _talking_ about?" Zim asked; more confused now than before.

"The creature that's been killing everybody. The Slenderman! They've always said that he was just a legend but... He's real." Dib told him.

Zim looked at him oddly.

"Zim is still a bit confused." Zim replied.

Dib sighed.

"A few years ago, it said that there had been reports of kids going missing around different towns that were found dead in the woods or were taken from their homes..." Horror flashed in his mind. "Oh no! Gaz!" Dib shouted; jumping from his seat.

And he began to log off the computer. After that was done, Dib then turned to Zim.

"C'mon! We've gotta get back to my house before that thing can get her!"

Just as he had said this, the lights in the room began to buzz and pop and soon went out completely; enveloping them in darkness. By now, the eclipse had lifted and a bright silver moon took its place; shimmering in through the nearby window. Zim and Dib glanced around the now very dimly lit room.

It wasn't long that an eerie shadow began to form. They seemed somewhat confused; that was, until they saw long thin looking limbs protruding from the upper part of the shadow's body. It was Slenderman. He had somehow found them. Knowing this, Zim and Dib hid in the shadows; staring in awe as the being's blank face began to peer in through the window.

"Don't make a sound." Dib whispered; making sure only he and Zim could hear.

The two cringed as they heard a loud scraping sound and turned to see long cuts being left behind as the creature's slender claw-like fingers scraped against the glass. Then; without, the creature slammed one of its upper limbs into the glass.

After another hit with its other limbs, the glass shattered; littering the floor. Silver moonlight poured in through the now shattered window, making all the little pieces of glass on the floor glitter and reflect like a million stars. The creature soon crawled in agilely through the newly formed entrance. Zim and Dib back as far as they could into the shadows; but soon found themselves against the wall. They had nowhere to go.

Zim and Dib began to franticly glance around. It wasn't long that Zim spied a small air vent cover just above them. Zim was thankful that though the room was fairly dark, the moon's light had slightly lit the room enough for them to see. Zim hoisted himself up on a nearby table and quickly yet silently removed the vent's cover. He grabbed Dib's arm; causing him to look in shock.

"Hurry." Zim whispered; motioning toward the air vent.

"Are you sure about-" Dib was suddenly interrupted as he heard one of the computers crashing to the floor.

Turning around, he could see sparks flying and the creature advancing toward them.

"If you say so." Dib said finally.

Zim was the first to crawl in with Dib following behind. Dib suddenly let out a yelp as he felt something grab him from behind. Zim turned in shock as Dib was being dragged out of the vent! Zim came to his aid. He grabbed Dib by the arm; pulling with all his strength. After some effort Dib was free and the two of them stumbled back into the vent. They turned in horror to see the monster clawing at them; trying to get into the confined space.

"Come on!" Zim shouted. "We have to get out of here!"

The two began to crawl through the dark vent as quickly as possible; not very sure of where they were headed; bumping into things along the way. They could hear the creature's screams of frustration from behind them as it continued to thrash around; trying to get to them. After what seemed to be forever, the two soon came to a halt. Resting against the old vent's walls, the two tried to catch their breath; which was slightly difficult; due to the fact was the air inside the space seemed a bit and stale and musty.

"Thanks for the save back there." Dib panted; glanced over in the direction he thought Zim was; since it was very hard to see anything.

"You're welcome, Dib-Human." He heard from his left; causing him to turn toward Zim's voice.

Dib smiled; though he knew Zim probably couldn't see it.

"Come on, we'll need to find a way out of this place." Zim said after a moment.

"Well, I don't really know which way we're going," Dib replied. "This place doesn't exactly have any lights anywhere."

"Maybe my PAK can assist us." Zim replied.

Before Dib could ask what Zim was talking about, he soon got his answer when a sudden glow began to emit from the three deep red compartments of Zim's PAK; dimly lighting the confined space with a somewhat eerie glow. Dib's eyes grew wide at the sight of this happening. It was then that he could see Zim's face; which had a confused look.

"What're you staring at?" Zim asked; finally.

Dib looked up in surprise; being snapped out of his trance.

"Nothing," He replied. "It's just..." He trailed off as he looked at Zim's PAK once again.

"Oh. In the press of a button, my PAK will serve as a light to make us able to see within the darkness." Zim explained. "It is only to be used if there in no other alternative light source."

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yes." Zim replied. "But I will get into more details after we have made it out of here."

"Oh! Okay. Then lead the way." Dib replied.

And so, with the new light they had acquired by Zim's PAK, they began to crawl on through the vent. The two remained quiet the entire time. The only sound that could be heard was the faint clomping as the duo traveled on through; taking many twists and turns along the way. As they went on, Dib continued to glance around; all the while, wished they had remained in the dark.

There were cobwebs strung out within the squared off corners above them; a thin coat of dust and grit rested upon the metallic floor and in the corners of the rusted metal. _'No _wonder_ a lot of the kids kept getting sick.'_ Dib thought; grimacing at the sight. His thoughts were soon interrupted as he collided with the disguised Irken in front of him; who had stopped.

"Zim! What're you-"

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Zim asked; whispering.

"What is it?" Dib asked; now whispering as well.

"Listen." Zim whispered.

The two of them stayed perfectly still; hearing a slight banging in the distance.

"We've got to hurry." Zim said finally.

The two then began to hurry as fast as they could through the tight space. Zim and Dib looked back toward the distance; where the sound was coming from.

"Come on! That creature could get here any minuteeeeee!" Zim said.

He had been too busy looking back and talking to Dib that he didn't see the steep drop-off that was in front of him. Dib stared in awe as he witnessed Zim and their only light source vanish from sight.

"Zim!" Dib shouted.

It wasn't long that he heard a loud *Clunk!* as something struck bottom. A faint groan soon followed.

"Zim! Zim!" Dib shouted; not really getting an answer.

Taking one last glance behind him, Dib jumped down through where he saw Zim vanish. Dib didn't have time to scream as he struck bottom; landing on top of something other than the metal.

"Zim?" Dib called again; this time getting a moan from beneath him.

"Zim! Oh my God!" Dib said; scrambling to get off. "Are you okay?"

Zim coughed before getting to his hands and knees.

"I will be fine." He then replied; fixing his wig back into place.

He soon looked around.

"Not sure where we have landed." He stated. "But we should be far enough away from that creature by now."

"Well, the only way we can go now is forward... I guess." Dib said; murmuring the last part.

Zim soon nodded.

"Well, forward is where we will go, then." He replied.

And so, they began on their way again; with Zim leading the way, and Dib following close behind him.

**Holy Crap! D:D: That one part actually kinda freaked me out O_o Anyways, sorry ****if it's a semi- short part -_-; I still have to think things through ^^; Anyways, I hope to get more of my story up**** soon :) MAKE SURE TO R&R! PLEASE 'N THANK YOU! :D:D**


	10. Chapter 10

When Darkness Falls

Part Nine

They had been crawling for what seemed to have been hours, and still they were nowhere close to finding an exit. Dib glanced around; wondering where they were. There were no signs of the vent coming to an end.

"Jeez! How long did the make these _vents_?" He asked.

"How should _I_ know, Dib-Human?" Zim replied.

"That was a rhetorical question." Dib told him.

"I knew that."

"No you didn't."

"Silence!" The two soon stopped.

Staying perfectly still as they heard a soft banging coming from around them.

"What was that?" Zim whispered.

Just then, there was a loud scraping that came from behind them. The two turned around in shock. As the sounds came again, they could see small sparks lighting up the darkness behind them. To their shock and horror, they could see a strange figure making its way toward them; leaving long claw marks etched in the rusted metal.

Without a second thought, Zim and Dib began to scurry through the small space; the strange creature following after them. The duo continued to rush through the confined space; desperate to get away from the monster behind them. Dib and Zim could hear the creature behind them; its angry screeches echoing through the entire vent.

"Hurry!" Zim shouted as they continued to crawl as fast as they could.

Suddenly, Dib felt something icy cold and sharp grip around his ankle; yanking him backwards. Zim turned in shock as he heard Dib screamed in horror as he was dragged out of the light.

"Dib!" Zim shouted.

He grabbed Dib's arms; trying to pull him free of the monster's grasp. Zim could feel his grip slipping and knew he had to do something and fast. He activated two of his PAK legs and struck Slenderman in the side of the head; knocking the creature into the side of the vent.

The monster screeched as it let Dib go and Dib flew forward; colliding into Zim; causing the disguised Irken to stumble backwards and the two soon came to a stop a few feet from the creature. Dib looked up and was face to face with Zim; who was underneath him with a shocked look on his face. The young paranormal investigator felt his face heat up but scrambled off.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Um... It's alright." Zim replied; feeling a bit awkward as he fixed his wig back into place.

Just then, they felt the vent beginning to shake. The duo turned around in shock to see the creature behind them was smashing its clawed hands into the old metal; creating dents and making the entire space quake. Just then, the duo felt the vent drop a bit and begin to sag; going little by little as the creature continued to thrash around.

As the creature continued to thrash around, the old metallic vents creaked and groaned in protest. Zim and Dib could soon feel the vent sink as the creature then thrashed out; clawing angrily at the vent's floor; leaving deep gashes in the rushed metal.

"Run!" Dib shouted; causing Zim to jump up quickly; hitting his head on the low ceiling with a loud *Clunk!*.

"Ow!" Zim yelped in pain; before ducking down again.

He gave Dib an angry look.

"Sorry." Dib said sheepishly; but turned in horror as Slenderman let out an inhuman-screech. "C'mon!" Dib shouted; shoving the disguised Irken along.

Zim and Dib rushed as fast as they could in small space and could feel the bottom of the vent beginning to give way. The young boy and Irken soon stopped in shock and confusion as they saw sparks flickering throughout the confined space. To their surprise, there had been electrical wires secured to the top of the vent and with the constant erosion and lack of repairs the wire coating was worn away; leaving the exposed wires to spark and sputter.

Just then, the duo heard a loud creak before the eroded metal beneath them began to collapse; causing them to plummet into the darkness below. Dib felt the air being knocked out of him as he struck a flat, hard surface. It took him a moment to realize that the surface was actually tile. Dib moaned as he got to his hands and knees.

He soon took cover as he heard a fwoosh as the contents above rained from above; coating him with dirt and grit. After a few moments, Dib began to get up but soon let out a groan as something large landed on top of him; forcing him back to the ground; causing him to groaned in pain.

"Dib?" He heard from above him; the voice extremely familiar; which Dib was soon relieved to him.

"Zim?" Dib groaned.

"Dib! Oh my Irk!" The voice shouted as Dib felt the being scramble to get off.

Dib soon got up once more; looking up to see the disguised Irken staring back in shock and concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked as helped Dib to his feet.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Dib replied; dusting himself off.

The duo soon gazed around at their surroundings.

"Where _are_ we?" Zim asked finally as he and Dib scanned the area.

Within the dimly lit corridor, they could see old, rusted metal doors aligning the wall to their left and what seemed to be rotted drywall and bulletin boards to their right.

"Well I know we're still in the in the school," Dib replied as he continued to gaze around. "Since we were still in that vent the whole time."

"But where had we ended _up_?" Zim asked; a bit confused.

He turned to see Dib standing with his back towards him.

"Dib?" Zim asked; a bit concerned.

"There's only one place we could be." Dib said; not turning around.

"Where?" Zim asked. Dib soon turned toward him; his eyes growing wide in shock and slight horror.

"We're in the underground school." Dib replied; causing Zim's to grow widen in shock.

**CLIFF HANGER! D:D: Anyways, here's part nine :D Sorry for the really long wait :( I had just finished one of my other stories ^^; I had just gotten interested in Regular Show so, I had to put this one on hold for a while ^^;^^; Also, sorry if this part is kinda short -_-;**** I hope to get more up soon :D ****MAKE SURE TO R&R! PLEASE 'N THANK YOU! :D:D**


	11. Chapter 11

When Darkness Falls

Part Ten

There was a moment of silence before Zim finally spoke.

"Well," He said after a moment. "Now that we know where we are, we should probably figure some way out of here."

Dib then gazed around once more. Soon, he spotted an old wooden door nearby and turned back to his friend.

"C'mon," Dib said after a moment; motioning the disguised Irken to follow.

"What are you up to, Dib-Human?" Zim asked as he followed behind Dib as the boy the door nearby.

After Dib stopped and gazed at the door for a moment, he soon gave it a light shove; causing the door's old, rusted hinges to creak in protest as it began to move. The duo then peered inside; before entering and getting a better look around. The room was filled with many rows of shelves; piled with different types of equipment; many of which having old yet unused flashlights, boxes packed with junk. Dib continued to scan the room as he slowly made his way over to one of the shelves.

"Man... This place is creepy." Dib whispered.

"Why are we here, Dib-Stink?" Zim asked; a little louder than intended and causing Dib to cringe.

"Shh!" The boy hissed in response.

"This place is full of junk," Zim stated; whispering now. "Surely this stuff is not of use to us."

"This stuff might not have been used in years," Dib explained quietly. "But some of this stuff still might work."

At that being said, Dib found a small flashlights resting on one of the shelves. After grabbing the flashlight up, Dib tried to turn it on. To his dismay, nothing happened. Becoming a bit frustrated, he hit the flashlight against the palm of his hand a couple times and it finally flickered on. Dib then glance around before picking up an old rusted pipe he had found on the floor. Zim then turned off the light to his PAK; allowing only the flashlight's beam to cut through the darkness like a knife. Dib looked over at Zim with a questioning look.

"I told you before that we only use my PAK light if there is no other light source." Zim explained.

"Oh." Dib replied; soon remembering what Zim had said before.

"Besides, it would be best to have as little light as possible."

Dib then nodded in agreement. Then, after making sure he had Zim close by, Dib stepped out of the room; shining his flashlight this way and that; tightly gripping onto the makeshift weapon he had found.

"C'mon," Dib whispered. "Slenderman could catch up at any minute."

Soon, the duo began their way down the hallway; keeping as quiet as possible. Dib blindly felt around the old battered wall; sliding his hand along it for guidance. He stopped when he suddenly felt something cold and circular beneath his hand; indicating it as being a door. After shining his light on it to make sure, Dib then gripped the knob of the door before opening it carefully and stepping inside. He was hit with a blast of stale, musty air; causing him to scrunch his face up in disgust. The twelve-year-old then let out an 'Oof!' as he bumped up against something in his way. Shining his light, he soon found it to be an old, rotted looking desk.

"C'mon, I think it's safe." Dib said.

Zim followed Dib inside and quietly closed the door behind them. Shining his light around, the duo soon saw that the room they had entered was filled with old battered desks and chairs; indicating it as being a classroom. Dib went over to the desk nearby; which seemed to be the teacher's desk.

"Hmm... Maybe there's a map that might lead up _outta_ here." He said, opening one of the drawers to the desk.

After a few minutes of looking through the contests, soon finding what he was looking for. It was what looked like old parchment papers; which seemed to map out the underground school.

"Oh my God." Dib said after a moment. "This place is huge!"

"Gimme that!" Zim ordered quietly, snatching the map away from Dib and looking at it before his eyes grew wide in shock at all the different doors and passageways there were.

"See?" Dib replied; seeing Zim's expression. "We'll be lucky if we make it out without getting lost."

"Wait," Zim said. "According to this map, it shows there is an elevator shaft that we can climb up... Hmm... But it looks like it might have to go through a ton of different hallways."

Zim glanced up at Dib and noticed he was looking in the direction of the door; where they had come into the room and soon froze as he saw an eerie shadow to see something looming outside of the classroom followed by eerie scratching sound on the other side of the door. Zim's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Don't make a sound." He whispered.

He took one more glance at the map; before glancing toward the other side of the room; remembering there was a door on the other side of the room. Thinking quickly, Zim grabbed Dib's arm and began to make his way towards it carefully and as quietly as he could making sure to make it passed the desks and chairs; though the darkness around them made it more difficult. The door slowly creaked open; causing Dib to go pale. He slowly began to follow Zim.

After turning off the flashlight, the duo soon pressed against the wall; keeping to the shadows and keeping absolutely silent. After their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, they could see that the creature that entered the room was extremely tall; reaching a height no human could possibly be. It seemed to be dressed all in black and had pure white skin and had no face to speak of. Two dark, blank sockets made up its eyes while two small slits made up where its nose would be and had no mouth.

"Come on," Zim whispered so only he and Dib could hear. "To the other door."

As they started to make their way towards the other door, the creature's head snapped up. Zim could his heart began to pound in his chest as the creature turned in their direction. Suddenly, the long limbs began to stretch from the creature's upper limbs.

"Run!" Zim shouted as he grabbed Dib and tried to run, but Dib wouldn't move.

He stood there; frozen in fear as he stared at the creature coming toward them.

"Come on, Dib!" Zim shouted. Dib still wouldn't budge. Zim then turned and saw the creature was coming even closer and the Irken's eyes grew wide.

"Dib! Go!" Zim shouted, roughly shoving Dib; causing the young boy to snap out of it and the two began to sprint toward the other side of the room.

As the creature got closer, Zim quickly grabbed Dib into a tight embrace as he activated his PAK legs; lifting them both up and out of the creatures path and hurrying out of the room; slamming the door shut after them as they left the room.

**Ooh hoo hoo! :D:D That was pretty creepy was it not XD Anyways, here's the next part :D Actually, I'm not sure if I made this overly dramatic or not -_-; If I did, sorry about that ^^; Also, sorry if this part seems kinda rushed and semi-short -_-; And there might be a few errors in it ^^;^^; But ****I still hope you're liking my story :) More will come soon :D:D I hope ^^; ****MAKE SURE TO R&R! PLEASE 'N THANK YOU! :D:D**


	12. Chapter 12

When Darkness Falls

Part Eleven

They had been going for what seemed like hours until Zim finally came to a halt and placed Dib back on the floor of an abandoned hallway.

"Thanks." Dib said, finally becoming more calm.

"What were you _thinking_, you stupid stink-beast?" Zim growled, causing Dib a stare in shock. "That creature could have easily _killed_ you!"

"I-"

"You don't just stand there and wait for creatures to come and destroy you!" Zim shouted, cutting Dib off.

"Hey! I was freaked _out_, okay?" Dib countered back, becoming angry. "That thing scared the _crap_ out of me!"

"Well, that was obviously a stupid mistake to have." Zim replied. "It's not _my_ fault that I can't control my fear!" Dib shouted.

"Well, learn how to or you will be destroyed like all the _other_ stink-beast children!" Zim yelled back.

They both began to breathe heavily as they tried to calm themselves down.

"Look," Dib started finally, his voice quiet again. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything. We need to find a way outta here."

"You're right," Zim replied. "Escaping from here is more important right now."

"So, where do we go _now_?" Dib asked.

Zim looked around.

"Well, by the look of it, we should head down this hallway." He replied, switching on his PAK lights once again; since Dib had dropped the flashlight he had been holding. "The elevator should be somewhere around here." He stated; causing Dib to look at him in shock. "I memorized the map before we had left that room with the evil creature thing." Zim explained.

"Oh." Dib replied.

"Now, come on before that filthy creature comes and finds us." Zim said, pulling Dib along behind him.

All the while, thinking over the thinks that he said. _'Why did I just make a big deal out of what had happened?'_ Zim wondered as he continued to guide Dib down the hallway. _'He's supposed to be my enemy.'_ Zim's thoughts were soon interrupted as Dib spoke up suddenly.

"Sorry for being such a jerk back there." He said, causing them both to stop.

"No, I was the one who had been a… Jerk, as you put it." Zim replied. "But, you shouldn't have just stood there."

"Yeah, I know." Dib admitted, looking at the floor. "It's just... That thing kinda freaked me out and I couldn't move."

"Well, you know you shouldn't let what you fear hold you back," Zim replied. "Showing your fear makes you weak and non-superior."

"Yeah, _you're_ one to talk." Dib replied with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zim demanded.

"Don't give me that! You think I don't know?" Dib asked.

Zim didn't reply.

"You seemed pretty scared when that creature was coming for us in the woods and even right now."

"Silence!" Zim shouted. "I don't wish to talk about this anymore during this time."

"Fine." Dib replied. "But I'm still right."

"Be quiet!" Zim shouted.

Just then, the duo heard a loud in-human screech coming from somewhere in the darkness around them.

"We better hurry," Zim said, looking about as he spoke. "That creature could be anywhere."

With that said, Zim and Dib began to hurry down the hallway once again, aggravated at Dib for being so annoying and always wanting to complain. _'Stupid human.'_ Zim thought as he and Dib continued their way through the endless darkness.

**So... Here the next part :) Sorry if it's kinda short ^^; But I still hope you like it :D Also, As I've read in one of my reviews, that I had been using the semi-colon too much in more of my story :( So, I've desided to just use commas where the semi-colons are usually at ^^; ****Anyways, sorry if this part is really short but I'm still trying to get more up :) So stay tuned :D ****MAKE SURE TO R&R! PLEASE 'N THANK YOU! :D:D**


	13. Chapter 13

When Darkness Falls

Part Twelve

As they continued on their way down the dark and seemingly endless hallway, Zim continued to think of all the things he had said; all the while, glancing back to make sure the creature still hadn't found them. _'Why am I helping him?'_ Zim continued to ponder as they made their way down the abandoned hallway. He continued to wonder why he was acting like this, especially since he and Dib had been enemies since the day they had first met. _'Why should I have even cared if that creature had come for him?'_ Just then, there was an eerie howl coming from far in the distance behind them; causing them to freeze in place.

"Oh my God! We've gotta get _outta_ here!" Dib whispered anxiously.

"The elevator should be somewhere down this hallway." Zim replied.

Soon, there was a faint noise; in which apparently only the young disguised Irken could hear, causing him to stop suddenly. Zim froze as he stared off into the darkness from where they came.

"Oh Irk." He said finally.

"What _is_ it?" Asked Dib, feeling more anxious.

"We have to hurry." Zim whispered. "Now."

As they were about to make a run for it, they could soon hear a soft banging coming from within the darkness around them. As the sounds were getting closer, it wasn't long that something caught their attention. Something within the shadows seemed to be moving and was snaking along one of the walls. Dib's eyes grew wide in shock and fear as his heart seemed to thump through his ribcage. As the sounds came again, they could see small sparks emitting from the darkness behind them. To their shock and horror, they could see a strange figure coming toward, shrieking as its long limbs smashed into the dingy walls around it.

The duo took a horrified step back as fear was taking them over once and Dib turned and fled down the hallway, running as fast they could go, trying their best to escape from their pursuer; who was close behind them. After what seemed like hours, they soon reached a pair of metallic doors, indicating it as being the elevator. There was a sign which hung on the doors, which read 'Out of Order'. Dib and Zim stared in awe at it before turning their attention toward the direction they had come; horror stricken on their faces as they heard the angry shrieks of the creature coming closer.

"What'll we _do_?" Dib asked, completely horrified and distressed.

Zim looked at the boy and then at the darkness in the distance before finally turning toward the closed-down elevator. Soon, he scowled and pressed a button on his PAK and a pair of spindling spider-legs emerged from within it.

"Stay back." Zim said, pointing the PAK legs at the elevator doors.

Confused by the Irken's random command, Dib nevertheless did as he was told and jumped back in surprise as bright beams of light exploded out from the sharp tips of the PAK legs, striking the door with incredible strength and causing sparks to fly as the beams cut through the metallic doors like a knife. The elevator doors soon creaked in agony as they fell from their place onto the molding tile floor. The duo turned in shock as another eerie howl filled the darkness.

"Come on!" Zim shouted, motioning Dib to follow.

Dib ran over to the now open elevator and gazed into the darkness. Using his PAK legs, Zim soon grabbed onto Dib; lifting them both up and Zim began to scale up the old unused shaft. They could hear the screech of the creature coming from below them as they continued to climb. Soon they stopped as they reached another set of metallic doors. Using two of his PAK legs, Zim began to cut through the doors; creating a new opening and the old metal doors soon fell away, revealing the way out. Just as Zim let Dib go, he let out a horrified scream. Dib landed on the ground outside of the shaft and turned in shock to see Zim being pulled down through the elevator.

"Zim!" Dib shouted as he ran to the open shaft and grabbed onto one of the front PAK legs that were outside of the elevator and began to pull.

Dib's black boots soon began to slip along the tile floor; dragging the twelve-year-old toward the edge of the shaft. Gazing down, he could see Zim staring back and he hung on by one black-gloved hand, trying his best to keep his grip; which was slowly slipping; due to the floor being made of tile and metal. Dib struggled to hold Zim up; but was having trouble due to the blank-faced creature that gripped onto one of Zim's PAK legs; the others scraped against the shaft walls, causing them to spark. Dib continued to pull with all his strength. Due to the constant strain, the PAK leg that held up the creature snapped apart; causing Dib to stumble back and Zim to fly forward and collide into him; knocking them both to the floor as the creature fell into the darkness of the shaft. The duo continued to try and catch their breath from the struggle. Soon he heard his name begin said; causing Zim to look up and saw Dib was beneath him. Feeling a bit awkward, the young Irken soon scrambled off quickly as his face suddenly began to heat up.

"Are you okay?" Dib asked after a moment.

"Yes… Zim is fine." Zim replied, rubbing his head.

As they got to their feet, they turned in shock as they heard the angry screech of the creature down below.

"Come on," Zim said finally, grabbing Dib's arm. "We must go so that we can escape this horrid place."

And so, the duo continued to run through the abandoned hallway; hoping to find a way out of this nightmare.

**Phew! :) So here's part twelve :D Sorry for such a long wait for a semi-crappy chapter -_-; Anyways, I had way too much stuff to do -n-; But I still hope you like this part anyways :) Also, I've read in one of my reviews, and after doing so, I'm really flattered that you really like my story and all of the really nice things you had said :3 So Thank you so much for that ^_^ It means a lot to me :D:D ****Anyways, sorry if this part is kinda short but I hope to get the next part up soon :) So stay tuned for what'll happen next :D ****MAKE SURE TO R&R! PLEASE 'N THANK YOU! :D:D**


	14. Chapter 14

When Darkness Falls

Part Thirteen

After what seemed like forever, Zim and Dib stopped running. There was a soft *clunk* as the duo fell back against the battered old lockers lining the wall.

"I wonder where we are." Dib managed as they tried to catch their breath.

"Well, _wherever_ we are, at least we're away from that horrible creature for now." Zim replied, wincing slightly.

This didn't go unnoticed by Dib.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a bit concerned.

"Yes. I am fine." Zim replied, rubbing his head.

"C'mon, I think we should follow this hallway," Dib said, turning around. "It might lead us out of here."

Just then, they heard a faint noise coming from somewhere around them. Dib glanced around franticly; soon spotting a door nearby. Thinking quickly, Dib ran over to it and gave it a shove. As the door swung opened, its rusted hinges creaked in agony.

"Zim! C'mon." Dib whispered.

And soon, the duo ran inside; quickly closing the door behind them, latching it shut and they stayed completely quiet. After a few moments, Zim and Dib looked around. The room they had entered was another storage room, much like the one they had found in the underground school. The only difference was the rows of shelves that were piled with equipment seemed to have only been used once in a great while as well as a small base window a few feet above them on the far wall. They could see moonlight shimmering in, dimly lighting the room in a silvery glow.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang on the door where they had come in; catching them off guard. Zim and Dib took a step back, watching the door as they did so; they could hear a blood-curdling snarl coming from the other side of the door. They continued to back away; but soon found themselves against the wall. They had nowhere to go. Zim and Dib began to franticly glance around. Dib then turned to see the window just above them.

"C'mon!" Dib shouted over the din as the creature continued to smash at the door.

Thinking quickly, Dib hoisted himself up onto one of the nearby metal shelves; which rocked gently beneath his weight, catching Zim's attention. Dib reached over toward the window to try and unlock it. As this was happening, Zim turned back to see large cracks forming in the door they had come in through.

"Hurry!" Zim shouted impatiently, turning back to Dib; who was fumbling with the latch to the window.

"I'm _trying_!" Dib snapped back, turning back to the Irken back on the floor. "It's no _use_!" Dib said after a few more moments of trying to work the window open. "It's _locked_!" He said, turning back to Zim standing below him.

"Well, _un-_lock it!" Zim snapped back.

Dib glanced around franticly, trying to find something to undo the latch. Soon, his gaze came upon an old pipe resting on the shelf next to him. As quickly as he could, Dib picked it up. After doing so, Dib turned his attention toward the locked up window before him. With all his strength, he struck at the latch; making a loud *clank* as the metal made contact with the lock and latch. The latch soon began to bend as Dib continuously struck at the latch with the worn out metallic pipe. Zim, who was still on the ground, soon turned back anxiously toward the door as the banging grew louder. Then all at once, there was a loud smash as something broke through the old wooden door!

"DIB!" Zim screamed in horror; causing Dib to turn in panic and soon saw the creature had broken through.

Dib quickly began to swing at the latch, harder than before and more desperate than ever. After a few more swings, the latch was broken and it clattered down to the floor.

"Zim! C'mon!" Dib shouted as he quickly propped open the window with the old metal supports on either side of it.

Zim turned back to Dib and soon began to climb up onto the shelf Dib had previously climbed and followed Dib; who had just made it out through the window. Outside, Dib's hands began to feel a bit numb against the cold half-frozen ground. Getting up quickly, Dib soon began to rub his hands together to warm them up a bit. The sudden scream from the disguised Irken caused him to turn in shock to see Zim who was about half-way through but was stuck; due to his PAK.

Acting quickly, Dib grabbed Zim and began to pull him out. After some effort, Zim finally came loose and Dib stumbled back just as the creature's arm reached out through; clawing and trying to get them through the window. Not taking any chances, the duo continued to run as the creature continuously thrashed at them; trying to get at them. After what seemed like a small eternity, Zim and Dib came to a halt; finally being able to catch their breath.

Dib soon turned his attention to their surroundings. Within the light fog that had began to form, they could hear the faint squeak from the nearby eroded old merry-go-round as it spun slowly on its rusted and uneven axle; the swings' chains creaking as they moved gently in the cold breeze. They both soon breathed a sigh of relief as they were far enough away from the creature for it to not get to them.

"Thank you, Dib-Human." Zim said finally; turning back toward the boy before him. "You're welcome." Dib replied with a smile.

The sudden loud screech within the air caused both Zim and Dib to jump with a frightened yelp.

"C'mon! Before Slenderman finds us." Dib said finally. And so, they turned around and ran as fast as they could away from the school; the creature's angry screams echoing in the air behind them.

**So here's the next chapter :D Sorry for such a long wait for a semi-short chapter ^^; I had tons of things that needed to be done -_-; But I still hope you like this part anyways :) Also, I might need some time with the next part ^^; But I'll hopefully get it up soon :) More is sure to come s****o stay tuned for what'll happen next :D ****MAKE SURE TO R&R! PLEASE 'N THANK YOU! :D:D**


	15. Chapter 15

When Darkness Falls

Part Fourteen

After what seemed to be hours, the duo slowed to a stop and looked around. They had somehow ended up back in the woods. The bright silver moon shimmered high above them, casting many eerie shadows around them. The trees creaked eerily as a gust of wind soon rushed through their many leafless branches.

"Where have you led us?" Zim asked finally after a few moments.

Before Dib could reply, a faint noise had caught their attention.

"What was that?" He asked.

Zim gazed around, equally confused. When the noise came again, he froze.

"We have to get out of here." Zim replied.

Just as he had said this, Dib let out a scream as he was suddenly grabbed being dragged through the trees by his leg.

"Dib!" Zim shouted, grabbing Dib's hands; trying to free him from the creature that clutched onto the boy.

Activating his PAK legs, Zim struck the creature in the side of the head; causing it to let Dib go and the duo stumbled backwards. Slenderman gave an agonized howl as black blood was trickling down the side of his face there the PAK leg had struck. Taking this moment, Zim turned toward the boy he had just saved.

"You've got to get out of here." Zim managed, opening one of the compartments to his PAK; taking out a small cylinder like object. "I will keep this horrid monster busy while you escape."

Dib looked at it for a moment before realizing it was an emergency flare. _'Zim must have took it while we were in the underground school.'_ Dib thought to himself.

"Zim..." Dib started but was soon cut off as the creature gave a vicious snarl before slashing at the disguised Irken; who reluctantly jumped out of the way before he could get hit.

"I will handle the creature, now go!" Zim shouted, dodging another slash from Slenderman's vicious claws.

Tightly gripping the flare Zim had handed him, Dib began to take off through the woods but stopped and turn in shock as he heard an agonized scream from the young Irken a short distance away his fight against the creature becoming a losing battle. _'Should I run and get home to help Gaz or should I stay and get killed to save the one person who had been my enemy for nearly two years?'_ Dib thought. He watched with uncertainty of what to do and was about to leave; when, another agonized scream caused him to stop again and turn sharply toward the scene; shock and awe flashing on his face.

Back at the fight, Zim soon struck the ground; knocking the air out of him as he hit full force. Zim tried to get up; but with all of the exhaustion and injuries he had received, he could barely move. Slenderman was about to attack, when something hard hit the side of his head, causing the creature to turn around.

"Dib?" Zim whispered in shock as he saw who was standing there.

"Get away from him, you hideous monster!" Dib shouted as he continued to through rocks and other objects at the creature.

The young boy then charged at the creature with a well-sized tree branch, striking Slenderman in the head; cutting his face. While the creature was distracted, Dib dropped the branch and ran over the Irken on the ground, helping him up.

"C'mon! Let's get outta here!" Dib said.

Zim and Dib turned in shock as Slenderman made an inhuman screech before he began to morph before the duo's eyes. Slenderman grew larger in size; large spikes began to grow out from his back; the place where his mouth had been absent cracked apart and large jagged fangs soon flashed malevolently within the dimly lit moonlight as he gave a vicious snarl. The duo stared in shock at the sight of this.

"Run!" Zim shouted as he grabbed Dib and tried to run, but Dib wouldn't move.

He stood there; staring in horror at the sight before him.

"Dib! Come on!" Zim shouted.

Dib continued to stare as the creature came closer and still wouldn't move. After a few moments, Dib shook his head and his eyes grew wide in shock and began to run with Zim following beside him. Suddenly, Dib stopped; turning back around. Seeing this, Zim stopped as well.

"Dib!" Zim shouted. "What are you doing?"

But Dib didn't reply and took off toward the creature. _'This has to stop!'_ Dib thought as picked up another tree branch as he ran forward. The creature snarled as he slashed at the twelve-year-old; who reluctantly dodged out of the way and struck Slenderman in the side of the head. Dib was about to attack again but Slenderman slashed at him; knocking him to the ground. Just as Slenderman was about to attack again but was knocked away by a pair of PAK legs. Dib stared in shock as he saw Zim before him going into an attack to keep the creature at bey. As the fight continued, Dib was just getting to his feet when Zim was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Zim!" Dib shouted and ran to help his friend, but was grabbed from behind.

Dib stared in awe as the creature lifted him up into the air! Slenderman gave an angry snarl, flashing his fangs as he lifted him higher. Now nearly out of options, a thought soon came to Dib's mind. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the small emergency flare; clutching it tightly. Thinking quickly, Dib brought his hand out and struck Slenderman in the head as hard as he could, causing the small flare to snap in half and a bright flame to explode from within it. Slenderman shrieked in agony as the fire burned away the skin. Consumed by anger and pain, Slenderman viciously tossed Dib aside. Dib barely had time scream before his head collided with the trunk of a nearby tree and he fell limp to the ground beneath it.

"DIB!" Zim cried out.

Slenderman let out an inhuman howl before going after Zim who was still on the ground. As quickly as possible, Zim got to his feet. Baring his zipper-like teeth, the young Irken snarled as he activated his PAK legs.

"You'll pay for that." Zim snarled.

The creature charged at Zim; who quickly scaled over him and Zim viciously struck Slenderman in the back with the metallic legs, causing the creature to let out an inhuman shriek. Slenderman slashed at Zim with his sharp claws, knocking Zim to the ground! The creature slunk closer, black blood cascading down from his wounds. With as much strength he could muster, Zim reached into one of the compartments in his PAK, retrieving a small Irken type of weapon. As the creature got closer, Zim knew he had only one shot.

He took aim and fired. Suddenly, Slenderman screeched in horrible pain as his entire body soon erupted in flames and were consuming him. Below him were the shattered pieces of the flare Dib had dropped beforehand. Slenderman took two stiff steps back as the flames continued to engulf his body. After a few moments, the creature fell to the ground as his body began to smother into ashes. Zim took deep breaths at the sight before him. Soon, he rose to his feet and rushed to the twelve-year-old on the ground beneath the tree.

"Dib?" Zim said as he got close. After a few moments, he ran and knelt at Dib's side.

"Dib!" Zim said again. "Get up."

Dib didn't respond.

"I order you to get up NOW!" Zim shouted.

But Dib didn't move.

"Dib?" Zim began to nudge him gently.

When Dib didn't respond, Zim's antennas flattened beneath his wig as he stared in disbelief at the boy on the ground. Soon, the young Irken gently placed a gloved hand on the young boy's cheek, his fake amethyst purple eyes filling with sadness.

"I'm so sorry." Zim said at last, hanging his head solemnly.

Just then, there a faint moan, causing him to look up in shock. Zim pulled his hand away as he saw Dib beginning to stir. Soon his eyes fluttered open and he looked up.

"Zim?" He said a bit quietly. Zim smiled as he saw Dib was okay. After a moment, Dib began to get up but groaned and winced at the agony in his body.

"Perhaps you should just rest here for a moment." Zim stated as he helped Dib sit up against the tree. There was a moment of silence between them.

"So... Why did you do it?" Zim asked at last.

"What?" Dib asked, confused.

"Even when you were able to get away and escape the horrible creature, you came back. Why?" Zim asked again.

"Well, I didn't want you to get killed by Slenderman." Dib replied.

At that moment, something came to his mind.

"Slenderman! Gah!" Dib yelped as he moved a bit too quickly.

"Don't worry," Zim said, steadying Dib again. "He has been defeated and will not be coming back."

Dib stared the Irken in shock of what had been said.

Soon, Zim spoke up.

"Thank you, Dib-human." He said at last.

"For what?" Dib asked.

"For coming to my aid when I was in danger. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Dib smiled.

At that moment, they could hear sirens approaching from the distance. Before long, police officer came rushing in through the trees. After finding the duo beneath the tree one of the officers soon called for backup and it wasn't long that a new siren filled the air as an ambulance was called to the scene. After an hour or so, the paramedics had finished patching up their wounds and Zim and Dib now sat on a metal bench in the back of an open ambulance and were finally able to relax after the long night they had gone through. Dib had a gauze wrapped around his head and few other bandages as well as new bandaging around the gash on his arm he had obtained the night before. Zim had his arm in a sling as well as a gauze around his head and some bandaging on a few gashes he had gotten during the battle but nothing to serious.

"I'm glad that this will finally be over." Zim said after a moment.

"Yeah... And I wonder how they found us anyways." Dib pondered.

"Dib!" Came a voice from nearby, causing the duo to turn in surprise and were shocked to see a young girl wearing a black jacket with matching boots along with a skull pendent standing there. Her hair was a deep magenta purple; which reached to her shoulders.

"Gaz!" Dib shouted. "How did you-?"

"Well, when you and Zim hadn't gotten back I figured you two had probably gotten into some kind of trouble, which I'm not totally surprised, by the way. I wondered what you had been up to so I went out to find you and then I heard some weird noises and decided I'd call them and let them know what was happening." Gaz replied.

"Well, thanks Gaz." Dib smiled. "We're glad you got them here in time or we would've been done for."

"Yeah, well... Don't get used to it," Gaz replied, turning away. "I just didn't want people bugging me about what happened to you."

Dib gave a half smile. He knew that even though Gaz didn't want to show it, deep down, she still cared what happened to her older brother.

"Oh yeah, and after this is over, you owe me for what I'm doing."

And soon, she walked away.

"Well, it'll be a while before you two will be able to go back home to your lives." One of the officers said. "But everything will be fine after a few days."

After that was said, the officer walked away and one of the paramedics shut the doors. As the ambulance began to drive away, Dib soon closed his eyes; resting his head on Zim's shoulder. Zim's body went tense for a moment as he glanced over at the boy beside him, but soon relaxed. Then after a moment, Zim began to smile as he gently placed his arm around Dib's shoulder. Outside, the police cars followed the ambulance down the road as the sun began to rise from over the horizon.

**Phew! :D That was a lot to write -_-; So anyways, here's the next chapter :D Sorry for such a long wait ^^; I had way too much stuff to do -_-; But I hope you like it anyways :) Anyways, there's still more to this story :) S****o stay tuned! :D ****MAKE SURE TO R&R! PLEASE 'N THANK YOU! :D:D**


	16. Chapter 16

When Darkness Falls

*Epilogue*

The ascending golden sun shimmered brightly as once the lavender pained sky and splash of crimson blaze on clouds continued losing their color. The light frost upon the ground seemed to glitter as the sun continued to rise. Dib Membrane was making his way down the semi-empty sidewalk, in somewhat of a hurry as he rushed to a particular part of the neighborhood. It had been two weeks since the incident in the woods and had been no more disappearances since then, to which Dib was completely relieved. It was long that he soon reached his destination. Dib began to slow his pace as he spotted the green oddly shaped house with a deep purple roof. In the yard still sat the eerie looking lawn gnomes that lined both sides of the sidewalk leading toward the men's room door.

Eying the gnomes a bit anxiously, Dib slowly began to take careful steps toward the house. Surprisingly, the gnomes hadn't attacked and Dib thought he was home free. That was until he took another couple steps and the robots soon sprung to life and began to fire. _'Just my luck.'_ Dib thought as he ducked and dodged the lasers that shot out from every direction but he soon made it to the door and gave it a few hard knocks, worried the gnomes might begin to fire again. After a few moments, the door swung open. Dib gazed in awe and relief as he saw a familiar form appear in the doorway.

"DIBBY!" The small silver and cyan robot squealed; a big smile on his face as he latched onto Dib with a big hug.

Dib had soon noticed there had been a few changes to Gir's appearance one of his arms had more of a three claw look as well as half of his body; which were made up of different types of metal, since most of the parts had been lost the night before the incident.

"Hey Gir." Dib grinned, happy to see the little Robot back to his old, happy, hyperactive self; despite the change in his appearance. "Where's Zim?" Dib asked at last.

"Oh yeah..." Gir said as he got down onto the floor. "Master's in the lab doin' stuffs." He answered.

"Gir! Came a sudden voice from inside the house.

Dib looked over in shock to see the one person he was looking for coming into the room.

"How many times have I told you not to..!" Zim trailed off as he spotted Dib standing in the doorway. "Oh it's you." Zim finished after a moment. "What brings you to Zim's mighty base, Dib-worm?"

Dib didn't answer for a second, soon he shook his head to rid his trance.

"Um... I just came to see you, since I haven't seen you since Slenderman tried to kill us."

"I had been working on Gir to bring him back, though his behavior had not changed as much as I had tried to alter his present actions." Zim replied.

Gir let out an overly happy giggle as he played with a little rubber pig he had pulled out of his head.

"To tell you the truth Zim," Dib began. "I kinda think that he's pretty much normal."

Suddenly, Gir let out a loud happy squeal as he ran around the room. Dib winced as Zim cringed at the noise.

"Yes... Normal." Zim replied finally, scrunching his face into what seemed to be the mix between a scowl and a pout.

Dib began to laugh.

"What's so humorous Dib-worm!" Zim shouted, a bit angry at the boy's reaction.

"Your face." Dib replied, still laughing a bit.

Zim didn't answer but turned and caught his reflection in the blank TV screen and began to chuckle at the sight of it. The two laughed a for a few moments but soon calmed down.

"Well, anyways," Dib began after a moment. "I just wanted to say thanks for saving me and that I wouldn't have stopped Slenderman without your help... So... Thanks." He finished with a smile.

Zim soon smiled as well.

"You're welcome, Dib." He replied. "And the same to you as well... But don't think this means I will be going easy on you when our truce is over with." Zim added after a moment. "I will not hesitate to use force against you."

"And I'll be here to _stop_ you, Zim." Dib countered back boldly.

"This battle will continue," Zim said. "You can count on that. I will take over this infernal planet!"

"And I will be there to stop evil plans!" Dib shouted back and soon ran toward the door. "Cya later, Irken Scum!"

Dib then turned and ran out the door to head home.

"Goodbye, filthy Stink-Beast!" Zim shouted after him. "And... Frienemy." He added to himself as he watched him leave; a soft smile forming across his face.

THE END

**And there you have it! :D So anyways sorry for the long wait ^^; But I had been gone for Thanksgiving and my laptop doesn't have Micro-Soft Word on it anymore so I couldn't really work on anything -_-; But anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading my story and hope to make more soon :) So, later days! :D:D****PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D:D**


End file.
